originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Quirina Torres
Quirina Torres is a Mexican mime that traveled Under the Circus' Shadow on 1920. A Roleplaying Character created by Athorment on September 29th, 2010 for the Spanish group BLSDC on deviantArt. Backstory Early Years As a child the conditions her family lived weren't the best. She was born as a last attempt from her parents to have a son, and being born the last child of 4 girls she was ultimately dressed as a boy. Pretending to be one, she often played rough with other kids which eventually (and under more training) lead to her Parkour Agility. When she was 10 an old man gave her a job cleaning shoes on the Plaza. Through her job she learned the importance of money (typically being chased by angry parents with belts, and having to defend herself with kicks and punches against other kids who wanted her money). Family Though a delicate topic for her to talk about, she does not hate her parents. She is the youngest of four girls, with Naima being the oldest and being sick towards the final slumber. She made a demonic pact offering the two middle sisters for her illness to be cured and became immortal by not aging. Demonic Pact After hearing what her sister Naima had done she grows a deep hatred towards her. This called the attention of the same demon who offered her a similar pact. Seeing how Naima was now immortal, she would never die and be punished for her sins. So the Demon offers Quirina to have the same powers as the Asesina de Blanco, as long as she tracks her down and kills her. Being so young, and in a time period where justice has to be delivered by one's own hand, she accepted. 1950 Battle After nearly 30 years of travelling around the globe in search for this sneaky woman, Quirina watched her friends grow old. She decided then to forget her own identity and take a new personality called Antonieta Torres and claim to be the Supposed daughter of Quirina. She acts as the Magician's Assistant and proves to be a good distractor given her beauty and experience for the circus' shows. Ironically, when the circus visits México she meets with a fan of her work. Naima had come seeking her to meet who she believed was her niece. Super-League Present Day. Both sisters don't look like it, but they are over eighty years old and look like they're twenty. Demián Loathe recognizes or discovers she has made a demonic Pact and confronts her about the issue. Naima, the Asesina de Blanco, joins the Anti-Nemesis as she alone can't take on Quirina and her new allies and friends. Both now know of the powers they possess and see Quirina's goal as a threat. Much to the demon's pleasure, the sisters continue to look towards who will prevail over the other. Hero Form Not available yet Name: Quirina Torres Age: 112, Looks like 21 Ability: Parkour Props: Invisible objects Strength: 2/5 Human Defense: 1/5 Agility: 4/5 Parkour Speed: 2/5 Technique: 3/5 Special Power: Mimic 2/5 Heroic Prowess: Mirror Move (Strategy Type) SuperNatural Abilities She can create and materialize virtually any invisible (to normal eyes) object, though her prefered items are a knife, bat, rope, and even walls for her acts. She has also developed a supernatural trait that allows her to see any movement in slow motion and then copy it instantly. This is one of her most well-known acts as she does this so perfectly, she plays to be the person inside the mirror. It is also noted she never gets old and can't get sick due to the pact, and can only be fataly wounded by Other Supernatural powers. Fun Facts *She has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style, Alongside the "Asesina de Blanco" *Though not Albino, her skin turned white after the Pact. Scrapped Initial Ideas *Originally Mute whose voice was stolen by a demon, making her immortal and unable to grow old as long as she is wearing Make up. *Multipersonalities that changed once each month. *Shadow with selfconsciousness and alive. *Had an Invisible Comb to change her own hairstyle. If she copied another person's she would be able to act as them perfectly. However all this Ideas were scrapped and tossed a side as she developed as a character. Gallery Quirina.png|On Tumblr's Background|link=http://project-athorment.tumblr.com/ RPGroup_1_Quirina.png|RP group on Tumblr|link=http://project-athorment.tumblr.com/post/44170321835/rp-ocs 08-Quirina copia.png|Official Lineart|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/BLSDC-Quirina-207494751 Quirina Mimo copia.png|First Profile Pic (2010)|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/BlSdC-Mimo-Quirina-180988157 QuirinaForo copia.png|Forum Avatar of Quirina|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/BLSDC-Quirina-Forum-Avatar-192994570 Quirina SigloXXI copia.png|"Adulthood"|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/BLSDC-Quirina-Siglo-XXI-186897082 Quirina Acto 0 copia.png|Mirror Act|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/BLSDC-Quirina-Acto-0-187673172 08-QuirinaAlt copia.png|Magic Assistant, Antonieta|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/BLSDC-El-show-debe-continuar-207580274 blsdc___winter_chibi_quirina_by_athorment.png|Chibi with Winter Clothing|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/BLSDC-Winter-Chibi-Quirina-273300998 the_super_league_Quirina_by_athorment.png|Member of Super-League|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/The-Super-League-244444746 4_rp_group_Quirina_by_athorment.png|Quick Doodle|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/4-RP-Group-Heroes-n-Villains-271319582 Es_hora_de_hablar_de_tu_pasado_by_Hokuuu copia.png|Childhood|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/BLSDC-Quirina-Pasado-183665940 BLSDC - URSS copia.png|Quirina in Russia|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/BLSDC-January-URSS-193085204 Quirina Heroina copia.png|Random Lad's Heroic depiction of "The Mime"|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/BLSDC-Super-Heroina-190404936 Livestream_Nov3rd_1_Quirina.png|Drawn on a Livestream (2013)|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Livestream-Nov3-Pt-1-411464654 Fan Artwork blsdc__secret_santa_quirina_by_keary.jpg|Christmas By Keary|link=http://keary.deviantart.com/art/BLSDC-secret-santa-Quirina-190669978 mimo_by_tomoehimura.png|Angelique from BLSDC cosplaying as Quirina|link=http://tomoehimura.deviantart.com/art/Mimo-186209322 welcome_to_the_circus_by_miauuuw.jpg|by Miauuuw|link=http://miauuuw.deviantart.com/art/Welcome-to-the-circus-188929404 bajo_la_sombra_del_circo_by_nekobirthday.png|by NekoBirthday|link=http://nekobirthday.deviantart.com/art/Bajo-la-Sombra-del-Circo-187589087 poder_mexicano_en_blsdc_by_msgi.jpg|In Mexican oufit By MSGI|link=http://msgi.deviantart.com/art/PODER-MEXICANO-EN-BLSDC-186714892 Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Super-League